


More Than Meets The EYE

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: I hope you like it, I'm a shitty person who puts puns in a serious story, It's pretty shitty tbh, Okay so this is my first fanfiction in a few years, Other, SO, and I was shit back then too, but this is my very first Rick and Morty fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morty never thought his life with Rick would end this way. He always pictured a tragic heroic death in the field, and then his Rick would get another Morty and their lives would go on. But it was never meant to end like this. And he will get revenge for that.A.K.AAn Evil Morty Origin Story?!!??!?! you betcha.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> They're probably gonna release an official backstory in season 3 and I'll be in corner crying cause 'WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY.. all my HARD WORKKK. ' 
> 
> lol. hope you enjoy this!! <3

“Y-you said you would never l-leave me! “ I cried, glaring at my- no not mine, just another Rick, as my eyes watered.

“I also said I would never hurt you. “ He smiled, his mouth arching in a way that was completely false, sending chills down my spine when I was left staring into the barrel of a gun. I looked him in his eyes, his emotionless ones looking back, his face now blank, and I closed mine, desperately holding back more tears.

“You w-wouldn’t. “ I whimper, dread filling me.

“Ricks don’t care about their Mortys. “ He whispered, then he pulled the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**-BANG-**

I jerked awake as the door slammed open, tears still glistening in my eyes and, shoving a hand over my mouth as Rick stood in the doorway, I flinched as I looked up at him. He was fucking plastered.

“Shit Morty Did… Did I c-come in at a bad time or something? Watching so-urRrp-me scary movie before bed or some other shit? “

“Rick go to sleep you’re drunk. “ He ignores me and roughly grabs my wrist, yanking me out of bed.

“H-hey Rick where are we going?! I have school in the m-morning! “

“W-We’re going to a fucking –urrRp- desolate planet that’s just s-sand and rocks and a few tiny towns. B-but there’s this guy there that owes me s-so I’m… I’mma get some… some shit from him… “He blathers on, and I eventually stop listening as we arrive at where the ship is parked.

After a long trip, and us almost crashing into a  _goddamn_  comet because Rick is a lousy driver while drunk, we arrived at this desert planet, sand stretching out as far as the eye can see.

Rick starts to look for a place to land,  **-BOOM-**  the entire back of the ship exploded as a small explosive hit us, the ship starts making weird clunky noises and red lights start flashing, the power failed.

Rick and I can only manage a simultaneous “Oh  _fuck_. “Before the ship crashed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I Don't have creative names for chapters sorry)  
> Yeah I have this out.. early. I had started writing this before i started writing the 'Intro' and i think it's a lot longer than the Intro.  
> I'm not very good at cliffhangers so don't expect those yet and.. I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D  
> I'm going to up the amount of words in the chapters eventually but i'm having trouble starting it for now so yeah.
> 
> Also it looks a lot longer in Word document i feel cheated.

It was dark, and damp and gross. He wanted to go home, but right now he just wanted to sleep. _Drip_ , he groaned and curled up into a ball tighter. _Drip, Drip, Drip, Drip_. If he wasn’t able to sleep he might as well investigate the noise. He wondered where Rick was and as he wearily started to sit up, the fogginess of sleep lifting and “ **Argh!** “The pain hit, burning, stinging pain so excruciating it felt like the place where his eye should be was replaced by pure agony, he screamed and cried and scratched wherever he could reach until he couldn’t anymore, his voice nearly entirely gone, throat sore, red lines raking his body, dehydrated.

After he took some deep breathes, calmed down and _thought_ like Rick had told him to and evaluated his options, he decided would check how bad his eye was later, but right now, it was time to _survive_. Rick had always anticipated Morty being stuck on his own and with Rick unable to get to him, and had drilled survivalist techniques and _creative_ ways to survive. He searched for the source of the water, cupping his palms and capturing it when he found it, but slowly dripping water doesn’t fill even small hands quickly, and it was a long time before his thirst was quenched.

Usually in a scenario where he was left alone, food would be next, but as he thought about it, his stomach flipped uneasily and he decided that was better left til later.

Slowly crawling over sharp rocks and stalagmites, he heading towards the only source of light in the whole cave, a small hole that looked just wide enough for a Morty to fall through. He wondered if that was what happened, he didn’t remember much of what happened on this adventure. He slowly pushed himself through the start of the hole, and used his back against one of the walls and his feet on the other to slowly walk up the long shaft he had been trapped in. It took a long time and his back and hands were getting scratched up, his shirt torn and hands bloody as the wall was anything but smooth.

When he finally reached the top, he lay down exhausted in the sand surrounding the hole into the cave, sand turning bloody underneath him and, oh yeah. His eye was still in _fucking_ agony. He couldn’t see his Rick anywhere but when he looked down, he saw the sand was stained with red, small droplets smeared into the grass forming a trail. With this being the only clue he had, he slowly struggled to his feet, weak and fatigued, and started to walk along the trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >;D  
> tell me what you thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even trip dawg
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Did you like it??


End file.
